Can you recognize this feeling?
by Kitty Rika
Summary: One Shot - Take a deep breath, feel the tightening across your chest? Can you recognize this feeling? [Draco & Hermione]


Can you recognize this feeling? By Tenshi Kanashii  
  
Their eyes meet.  
  
She takes a deep breath,  
  
And feels the tightening across her chest.  
  
It's hard to breathe.  
  
Can she recognize this feeling?  
  
No, but she contemplates it.  
  
She didn't want to converse with him today, not that she ever does, the mere simple, repetitive exchange of insults between the two, left little to be desired, though it was not what caused her frustration by his presence. Recently, it seemed, her chest had been aching, particularly when Malfoy had been concerned.  
  
And she doesn't know what to think, so she says nothing, hoping to avoid a confrontation.  
  
His eyes seem to flicker, he hesitates, and just as quickly as the hesitation had appeared, it vanished, replaced with a trademark smirk, all of which that defined the arrogance, self -righteousness, and his delusions of grandeur of which he possessed. Just some of the reasons why, she despised him so.  
  
Haughtily, he approaches, his eyes fixated on hers, the silent commence of when their shields go up, as they prepare to go on the defense of what the other intends to say.  
  
She clutches the front of her school uniform, tightly, the material creases within her clasp, but she has yet to notice, for she's hurting too much to notice it. In her frustration, she says something. It could've been something about his father, something about a white ferret, or very well something about a young scared boy.  
  
She can't remember what.  
  
Suddenly, though she's not entirely sure in which way they did, something changed right then and there... It may have been a change in him that occurred, or it may very well even been in her.  
  
But if she weren't too busy trying to figure him out, she would have noticed that. She bites her lip, in concentration, attempts to understand what is going on, and tries to not think about pain.  
  
She's unsatisfied,  
  
The feeling is still there,  
  
And the tightening has only become more painful.  
  
Can she recognize this feeling yet?  
  
No, she's trying to ignore it.  
  
A moment or two pass in silence, Malfoy stares at her, not choosing to say anything, or not able to find anything to say, which, Hermione was never quiet sure but she was glad, for she didn't know what to say to him either. All the while Hermione was noticeably clutching her chest tighter as the feeling only began to hurt more and more, all she found herself able to do was stare at Malfoy, deliberating what he would say or do next, momentarily wondering if he would even try to hex her for her comment.  
  
She waits.  
  
He waits.  
  
No-one says anything.  
  
It's an awkward silence, both wanting to say something, but are both grasping for words they cannot find, both seemingly stumped by the other one's presence, and by what has occurred between them, even if they can't actually admit anything has happened, because, it hasn't.  
  
Or...has it?  
  
For every second she looks at him, it only increases to hurt more, she feels confused, and uncertain, both emotions are new to her, ones of which she doesn't like. She feels as if she's been staring into his eyes forever, upon noticing such she's quick to advert her gaze, the only thing she can think off to lessen the pain slightly. The girl's mind runs over logical answers for the way she's feeling, but only comes up with more questions, and no answers.  
  
She's confused,  
  
He's said nothing,  
  
But, yet the feeling is still there.  
  
And it still hurts.  
  
Can she recognize this feeling yet?  
  
No, but she may be close to it.  
  
Suddenly, it happens, the likes of which we shall never really understand the significance of, but it did occur, and they both realize such. There is something in his eyes, she's only now noticed it, he's feeling the same tightening in his chest, and it hurts him just as much as it does her...  
  
If not more.  
  
He, like her, is suffering silently, afraid to even begin to try to explain it to someone; someone who shall not understand, and cannot even fathom such, without experiencing it for themselves.  
  
And she fears it, as much as he fears it himself, so she quickly turns and walks away, trying to out run something she cannot; her thoughts and feelings.  
  
She runs for a moment, no more than just down the hall, not yet even out of his sight. Slowly, she turns her head over her shoulder, he's still there, his hands by his sides.  
  
He looks lost.  
  
Maybe he was waiting for someone - maybe her - to tell him, all the things he needs to hear, whether or not he actually wants to hear them. Things such as the fact, that despite of all he says; he's not perfect, he's not all that bad, and though he doesn't say it - he doesn't hate her entirely. and he doesn't have to.  
  
Because, she feels the same.  
  
Maybe she needs to hear that too.  
  
But he can't say it.  
  
And neither can she.  
  
So, she turns and walks away, only this time, she doesn't stop, and he doesn't stay. No evidence that anything actually occurred between the two, other than the memories of the moment the two share.  
  
Though, a little while later.  
  
She takes a deep breath,  
  
The feeling is still there,  
  
And it still hurts.  
  
Can she recognize this feeling yet?  
  
No, because she finally realizes; she's not yet ready to acknowledge it.  
  
But that's alright; because as she passes him in the hallway, his eyes flicker, as she sees him take a deep breath, clutching his own chest, and it's then she realizes....  
  
He's not ready yet either.  
  
***  
  
I hope you all liked it, it's my first one shot, and my first D/Hr at that, (D/Hr is currently my fav ship). I'd like to know what you think, whether it's an email or review, just let me know, and if you like a particular line...refer to it.  
  
Also, if you like my work, along wth several D/Hr oneshots in the works, I'm currently working on a full length D/Hr, not like any other, called "And Forever..." so look out for it in the coming weeks.  
  
Tenshi Kanashii 


End file.
